AG109: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis Still heading for Cerosi Town and the ferry to Sootopolis City, Ash and his friends stop at a Pokémon Center to stay warm as a blizzard approaches. At the Center, a wild Snorunt steals all 7 of Ash’s Badges. Will he be able to get them back or will he have to train all over again? Episode Plot The heroes arrived to snowy part of Izabe Island. May worries it will snow again, though Brock plans they all will go down to the Pokémon Center, then to catch a ship to Sootopolis City. After finding the Pokémon Center, Ash runs towards it and his friends follow him, while a Pokémon from afar watches them. The gang arrived to Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy gives them a place to stay in before the snowstorm. Brock begins to flirt with Nurse Joy, though a Pokémon freezes him. The Pokémon is Snorunt, which May finds adorable. Joy greets Snorunt and explains some Pokémon visit the Center on their own. Snorunt takes Ash's badge case, though Joy tells them it is a prank and will give the badges back, but Ash points out he worked hard for the badges and will not allow them to be just played around. Ash sends Corphish to help him get his badge case back. Snorunt comes to a dead end and Ash demands his badges. Snorunt picks one and offers it to Ash. Ash goes to take it, but Snorunt throws it and freezes it with Icy Wind. Ash catches the cold badge, while Snorunt puts the badge case inside its "cloak" and uses Double Team. Since they have no idea which one it is, Pikachu and Corphish go to attack Snorunt, but the illusions vanish and Corphish and Pikachu bump into each other, by mistake. While Snorunt goes away, Joy has no idea why Snorunt wouldn't give Ash the badges, but Ash promises he will obtain them back. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is going to the same path, being very cold and tired and wonder why would the twerps go here. Soon, they spot the Pokémon Center, cheering them up, knowing there is food abound. The heroes go to find Snorunt. They spot it left another badge, so Brock suspects it might give Ash one badge at a time. Corphish, who is also angry, goes inside the room and Ash follows it. Ash demands that Snorunt to show itself, but Team Rocket shows up instead. They tell the twerps they did not steal their badges, though they still stole the food. Snorunt shows itself, so Ash, Corphish and Pikachu go after it. Team Rocket realizes the twerps ignore them and become angry about that. Snorunt evades them and uses Icy Wind, though they all duck and Team Rocket is frozen instead. Snorunt runs away while Ash and his Pokémon goes after it. Team Rocket unfreezes themselves and are very angry about being frozen, but Meowth reminds them they are hungry and should eat first. Nurse Joy demands that they put the food down. Snorunt headbutts Team Rocket, causing them to drop the food. Corphish uses Crabhammer on them and Snorunt opens the window, so Team Rocket gets blasted off. Ash and Max compliment Snorunt, seeing it is a decent battler, so Snorunt shows the badge case. Ash goes to take the badge case, though Snorunt replies by using Icy Wind and goes away. Ash goes after it, but Nurse Joy notices a blizzard is approaching. Thus, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu go after Ash. The latter follows Snorunt, who taunts him. Snorunt jumps on an edge and falls down a slope, so Ash goes to save it. Ash holds Snorunt and promises not to let go, but he gets bashed on a rock and falls unconscious. This makes Snorunt worried. May, Max, Brock and Pikachu return, though they failed to find Ash or Snorunt. Brock notes it is hard to see anything in the hail, so Joy states they only have to wait until the hail stops. Max, Pikachu and Corphish are still worried if something happened to Ash. Ash wakes up and sees he is inside of a snowy cave. Ash thanks Snorunt for taking him away from the blizzard, and notes they need to wait for the blizzard to stop. Snorunt offers Ash an apple, but realizes it'll use Icy Wind on him. Snorunt shakes its head in disagreement, so Ash takes the apple and eats it. Ash is glad about the apple's flavor and returns it back to Snorunt to eat as well. Snorunt and Ash see the storm isn't becoming weaker, so the latter thinks the others might be worried. Snorunt gives Ash all its apples and takes his hat, making the latter believe the former tricked him again. Snorunt comes to the Pokémon Center, showing the others Ash's hat. The blizzard has ended, so everyone can go search for Ash; Snorunt offers them to lead to the cave where Ash is. They travel by snow motor and arrive to the cave. Ash goes out of the cave, the igloo, puts on the jacket and his hat back on. Max asks if Snorunt gave Ash his badges back but the latter says no, so Joy demands Snorunt to give the badges back. Snorunt seems a bit sad and suddenly, an arm captures it and Pikachu. Team Rocket stole both of them, putting them inside boxes. Pikachu and Snorunt attempt to get out, but with no success. Much to Team Rocket's shock, Snorunt crashed the box and released itself. Snorunt uses Icy Wind, but Jessie's Wobbuffet redirects the attack to Snorunt and the others with Mirror Coat. Team Rocket goes away in their balloon while taking Pikachu. Later on, they plan to become rich after giving Pikachu to the boss, but the heroes follow them on the snow motors. Team Rocket claims nobody likes anyone that doesn't want to quit, so May replies that's why everyone hates Team Rocket, which makes them depressed. Since they're catching up on them, Team Rocket flies off faster, lighting up more flame on their balloon. Instead, the heroes turn around to a shortcut. The motor trips and Snorunt almost falls off, but Ash gets its hand and pulls it. They arrive to a peak, so Nurse Joy speeds up. Snorunt climbs on Ash's hand and Ash launches it away. Snorunt uses Icy Wind, freezing Team Rocket and their balloon. Snorunt takes Pikachu's box and jumps, so Ash catches them both. Team Rocket is enraged, so Jessie sends Seviper and James sends Cacnea, who hugs its trainer. Seviper goes to use Bite and Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but Snorunt uses Icy Wind to freeze them. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket and their Pokémon off. Joy tells Snorunt that it is time to give Ash the badges, but Snorunt pulls Ash, wanting to play with him. May thinks Snorunt likes Ash and Joy confirms this, since Ash's disappearance would make Snorunt sad. Snorunt likes Ash's idea to come with him, but wants a battle first, to see if Ash has the strength to catch it. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Snorunt uses Double Team. Pikachu is surrounded by the illusions, while the real Snorunt headbutts Pikachu. Snorunt repeats its attack, but misses. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the ground, banishing the illusions and revealing the true Snorunt. Pikachu charges with Quick Attack, pushing Snorunt and uses Thunder, knocking it down. Snorunt drops the badge case and Ash throws his Poké Ball. In the moment, Snorunt is captured. Back at the Pokémon Center, Joy healed Snorunt and gives it to Ash. Ash calls it out to meet the other Pokémon, so Snorunt is happy. Corphish approaches it, but Snorunt uses Icy Wind to freeze it. Combusken uses Fire Spin to unfreeze Corphish, who is burnt. Everyone sees Snorunt still has the prankster personality; Snorunt thinks that was funny, so Ash tells it shouldn't do stuff like that. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Snorunt Quotes :"It'll come back. Snorunt's just playing a game, having some fun. So give it a little time, and you'll get your badges back." - Nurse Joy :"I worked hard for those badges, Nurse Joy, so I'm not gonna stand around here while somebody plays hide and go seek with them!" - Ash :"I'm freezing." - Meowth :"I'll do the complaining if you don't mind. Why do the twerps choose such harsh terrain when they know we're following them?" :"Gee, I dunno, but I'll be sure to ask 'em once my lips get thawed out." - Meowth :"Thanks." - Jessie :"Aah! To the moon!" - Jessie, James, and Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :DING! :"We're back." - Jessie :"And there's no business..." - James :"...like snow business." - Meowth :"Why don't you twoips just give it up already, huh?" - Meowth :"Mmmmm! No one likes a person who doesn't know when to quit!" - James :"Then that explains why everyone hates you three!" - May :"You didn't have to get personal, you know." - Jessie, James, and Meowth :"That dumb old Icy Wind again!" - Jessie :"Coming from a dumb old icy Pokémon!" - James :"My favorite examples of "Dumb" and "Old" are flying on either side of me!" - Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"Who are you calling old?" - Jessie and James as they and Meowth blast off :"Wobbu!" - Wobbuffet :DING! Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Pikachu, Pichu, Plusle, Raichu *This episode name comes from the song, Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Gallery Brock tries to impress Nurse Joy AG109 2.jpg A Snorunt takes Ash's badge case AG109 3.jpg The group corners Snorunt AG109 4.jpg Ash chases Snorunt in the kitchen AG109 5.jpg Team Rocket blasts off AG109 6.jpg Ash asks for his badges back AG109 7.jpg Max, May and Brock come back to the Pokémon Center AG109 8.jpg Ash and Snorunt are in the igloo AG109 9.jpg Snorunt took Ash's hat away AG109 10.jpg The group goes after Ash AG109 11.jpg Ash is glad Snorunt has informed his friends where he is AG109 12.jpg Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to redirect Snorunt's Icy Wind attack AG109 13.jpg Ash grabs Snorunt, rescuing it AG109 14.jpg Ash launches Snorunt away AG109 15.jpg Team Rocket becomes frozen AG109 16.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Team Rocket AG109 17.jpg Pikachu becomes surrounded by Snorunt's Double Team AG109 18.jpg Snorunt gets hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack AG109 19.jpg Ash catches Snorunt AG109 20.jpg Snorunt still freezes others }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes